Text-to-text applications may be used for various purposes, including speech recognition, machine translation from one language to another, as well as automated summarization. A typical text to text application learns information from a training corpus, and uses the learned information to carry out the text to text operation.
One text to text application is machine translation, which is often used to automatically translate from one language to another. Machines including computers have also been used for educational purposes, such as in classrooms and the like.